This invention relates to contact stream optimization, and more particularly to determining assignments of offers to customers for a marketing campaign.
In a marketing campaign, combinations of different possible offers (e.g., advertisements, and promotional offers) may be sent to individuals identified as potential customers. Marketing campaign optimization typically takes a set of possible offers and a set of potential customers, along with the characteristics and constraints of the marketing campaign, one or more scores (any numeric value that represents the relative value of giving a particular offer to a particular recipient) and determines which offers should go to which customers to maximize the sum of scores of the surviving transactions. The result of the marketing campaign optimization may be a listing of offers assigned to individual potential customers. This listing is referred to as a “contact stream.”